When Holden Met Sherwood
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Story where the Holdens and Sherwoods meet for the first time at Fort Carson. For the purposes of this story, Emmalin's 5, Amanda's 8, and Jeremy's 9. One shot.


She didn't understand why she had to go visit the new neighbors. Five year old Emmalin Holden was perfectly content playing tea party with her stuffed animals. Basically she was only going because Mommy told her she had to go. They were supposed to have a boy for her to play with but he was Amanda's age.

_"Boys have cooties anyway," _she thought.

"Emmalin we have to go sweetie," said Claudia Joy.

"Do we have to go Mommy?" Emmalin asked, "I'm scared."

"Yes we have to go. And if it makes you feel any better honey, Mommy's scared too."

"Really?"

Claudia Joy nodded in affirmation, "And we don't have to stay long. Your sister's not excited either," said Claudia Joy, "But who knows. Maybe it'll be fun."

"Okay Mommy," Emmalin surrendered apprehensively.

* * *

"You ready girls?" asked Michael.

"I guess," Amanda and Emmalin sighed simultaneously.

Michael knocked on the door and a taller blond man answered, "Good afternoon. You must be the new neighbors."

"Yes we just moved here from Fort Lewis. Major Michael Holden," said Michael shaking the man's hand.

"Lieutenant Frank Sherwood," he answered, "Dee, the neighbors are here!"

A tall, tan, dark haired woman appeared, "Sorry honey. Jeremy's not cooperating. Denise Sherwood."

"Major Michael Holden, my wife Claudia Joy, and my daughters Amanda and Emmalin."

"Well why don't you come on in girls. My son's waiting to meet you," said Denise.

* * *

Amanda and Emmalin slowly followed their mother and Mrs. Sherwood to another room down the hall, "Jeremy," Denise said to the boy.

"What Mom?" he said turning around.

"These are our new neighbors: Mrs. Holden, Amanda, and Emmalin. I'll leave you three alone but you be nice to the girls." With that, Claudia Joy and Denise left the room.

"Sooo, how old are you guys?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm five," said Emmalin holding up four fingers. Amanda smiled and laughed and corrected her hand to the right number.

"She's just learning to count," Amanda said.

"Oh," Jeremy laughed.

"Mom said you're nine?" asked Amanda.

"And you're eight?" Amanda nodded, "Well I don't have much girly stuff. But I have a football and a baseball glove," he said.

"How about a hockey stick?" asked Emmalin.

"Girls don't play hockey!" said Jeremy.

"Do to!" shouted Emmalin, "I do!"

"She does. A junior ice hockey team," Amanda said mediating the argument.

"Oh cool," Jeremy laughed, "No. no hockey sticks. So can we play now?"

"Fine," huffed Emmalin.

* * *

"It seems like the kids are having a good time," Claudia Joy said to Denise as she looked out the window.

"Yeah really," laughed Denise, "So what do you do for a living?"

"Well I was going to be a lawyer but then I dropped out of law school so I could marry Michael and have Amanda," Claudia Joy chuckled lightly.

"Same with me only it was nursing school," said Denise, "But being a nursing student is how I met Frank."

"Yeah I met Michael while I was at Harvard and while he was at West Point," Claudia Joy said.

"Ooh. Ivy leaguers," laughed Denise. They heard laughter from the kitchen, "Seems like our husbands are enjoying themselves."

"Yeah," Claudia Joy laughed, "Well it's getting late. We should be going."

"Okay then," said Denise heading towards the door, "Amanda, Emmalin, you guys have to go!"

"Do we have to?" they both asked.

"Girls you can see Jeremy tomorrow," Claudia Joy said, "Michael, we have to go!"

"Already!" he shouted. Claudia Joy raised her eyebrows, "Fine."

"Well it was nice meeting you Jeremy," said Amanda.

"You too," he said.

"I say we'll be back tomorrow," said Michael.

* * *

"Well how was it girls?" asked Michael to his daughters.

"Great!" said Emmalin.

"Jeremy's really nice!" said Amanda.

"I liked them. I really enjoyed myself," said Claudia Joy.

"Me too," Michael agreed.

"I think it will be the start of a great friendship," said Claudia Joy.

"Yeah for all of us. For life," said Michael.

* * *

**And so it all begins! PLEASE review with thoughts. **


End file.
